TCTMOMNBMBIP: Remade
The Comics That May or May Not Be Made by/Involve Philbert: v3 (commonly known as TCTMOMNBMBIP) is a comic series created by BZP member Philbert Flakes. It currently uses Six-Shade Chimoru Alpha (although Xaniskit 2.0 is used in the "Time Before Time" spinoff series), and is in its third season (not counting the "old series"). History In early 2009, Philbert began planning to reboot the old TCTMOMNBMBIP series, under the belief that it suffered greatly from cheesy dialogue and poor graphical quality. Originally, he intended to use RZMIK for the new series. He actually completed somewhat of a pilot comic for the series, which involved two chickens in a flying oven (singing "Burn, Poultry, Burn"), plummeting to earth and plowing Philbert into the ground. However, he never posted said comic, and temporarily abandoned the idea to instead attempt "TCTMOMNBMBIP: The Movie". After Philbert abandoned the movie, he returned to the original reboot idea, and eventually ended up with the current series. Comic Seasons "The Old Comics" The original TCTMOMNBMBIP series began in July 21, 2008, and lasted for 22 comics and a failed attempt at a movie. For the first few comics, it used poorly-recolored Chimoru Omega sprites, but soon switched to Philbert's own Possible Kit (and later the Possible Kit 2.0). While not incredibly lacking in humor, the series suffered considerably from poor-quality graphics and sprite kit inconsistency. While the series began with reasonably long comics, it eventually became filled with rarely more than 3-6-panel comic strips. The topic died multiple times was repeatedly continued in three different topics. It evetually died for the last time sometime in February of 2009, though the exact date is unknown, as the third topic was lost in the "great dataclysm". Season One Beginning in April 29, 2009, Season One of TCTMOMNBMBIP used Six-Shade Chimoru and lasted for only seven comics. The season used noticably better graphical effects than the original comics, though they still weren't that great. It also went even further to parody BZP comic stereotypes. It also introduced certain signature aspects to the series, the most infamous of which is the "Lawsuit Box". Season Two Due to a lack of ideas and a sudden urge to use regular Chimoru Omega, on August 19, 2009, Philbert moved the series on to Season Two. While the sprite quality was arguably decreased, the backgrounds were made drastically more realistic, the general graphic quality was improved, blending cartoony MSPaint-made effects with somewhat more realistic Photoshop graphics. Philbert intended to keep the season going for considerably longer than Season One, but eventually ended it after ten comics due to both an inability to keep a consistent style and a desire to release Season Three on New Year’s Day. This led to a somewhat awkward ending, with Kazi still stuck in Kahi’s stomach. Season Three On January 1, 2010, Philbert released the first Season Three comic, introducing the new studio and the running joke involving Takano thinking that he’s a mental hospital and that all his organs are insane. Season Three is set to feature highly realistic backgrounds and effects, along with an overall more consistent graphical style. Philbert also intends to make the new season a bit more plot-oriented than previous ones, and hopefully more long-lasting, too. Version 3 Season Three was cut short and instead replaced with "V3" opening with the character Philbot. The Movie On Christmas Day of 2009, the first part of TCTMOMNBMBIP: The Movie was released. However, due to trouble with Adobe ImageReady, it had to be cut short at less than a minute long and had very grainy, discolored graphics. Philbert has currently opted to portray the movie in comic form, with only every fourth part animated, at least until he can find a solution to the animation problem. Characters The series has few original characters, relying mostly on PGSes. The Evil Lord Morahn, Bob the Talking Diamond, and Cave Cretin #1 have all seemingly faded from the comics, with Morahn and Cave Cretin #1 each making only one appearance each since the start of the "Remade" series, and Bob and hasn’t appeared at all yet. However, Philbert plans to give them all more significant roles in Season Three. The Dragonslayer and Turaga Urgh, formerly prominent characters in the old comics, have now been removed entirely. Two more villains are currently set to appear – Dario Dahario, owner of the Chuck E. Cheese-esque restaurant chain “Dario Dahario’s Reptile Ranch”, and Veramor, who is set to be the main villain in the movie. Pridak is currently the only canon Bionicle character to appear. There is also a hobo living in the attic of the studio known as James Vagabond, although whether or not he will become a recurring character is currently undecided. PGSes Many PGSes reside in the series, consisting both of frequent posters in the topic and currently inactive members from Philbert's earlier days in the Comedies forum. Pyronius, Takano, Kenet, Ultimate_Kardas, Khols, Ozuan, and Kahinuva are all currently PGSes. Akakios was formerly a PGS, but was eventually removed from the series after being banned from BZP. Spike was also later removed during the transition from Season 2 to Season 3, due to the fact that he hadn’t posted in anything after the very first topic, and hadn’t even been on BZP for a few months. Trivia *TCTMOMNBMBIP was the first series to officially use Six-Shade Chimoru. Shortly after the topic was started, a large amount of six-shade-using topics began to spring up. While some may have been influenced by the series, it was for the most part purely a coincidence. *Kahinuva's TCTMOMNBMBIP guest star comic first used the idea of Kahinuva bursting through a wall to enter, a tradition that has continued in almost every guest star appearance of Kahinuva in other series since then. *TCTMOMNBMBIP was the first series to use Gerlicky's noob design, aside from Gerlicky's own "TMU: Creator's Wrath". Said noobs have now become one of the most prominent aspects of the series. *Before Philbert began his BZP comic career, he used only Photoshop, and wasn't even aware of any other programs. In the first comic, however, he used only MSPaint, and continued to do so. He eventually progressed to GIMP, and has now come full circle, relying almost entirely on Photoshop once more. External Links *The Comics on BZPower Category:Comics Category:International ComicContinuity